I'm Not In Steel City Anymore
by Jade Demora Sentinel Jedi
Summary: My OC, Jade, gets sucked into Ultimate Spiderman's universe. What heroes will she meet? Will she ever get back? Ultimate Spiderman, Avengers, and Teen Titans crossover! Better than it sounds!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! Sorry I haven't posted a story in a while. R&R! THIS STORY CONTAINS SPOILERS FROM MY FIRST STORY. Comments are helpful. If you have any constructive criticism please share! ALSO, YOU WILL HAVE TO READ THIS OVER BECAUSE I FITTED IT TO GO ALONG WITH MY OTHER STORY. My OC from my fist story will have more of a mean attitude-**

**Jade: Get on to the chapter already!**

**Me: Yeah, yeah, I'm doing it.**

**Jade:*glares and picks up swords***

**Me: *gulps* sorry**

Jade's POV, T-ship, 7:00 a.m.

Rose, Robin, James and I went back to the T-ship. We were going to find the other Titans so we could have a chance at defeating Slade. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos, Azarath Metrion Zinthos, Azarath Metrion Zinthos, Azarath Metrion Zinth-", I chanted until interrupted.

"Jade! Jade! Jade! Jade!", A voice said.

"WHAT?!, I exclaimed, annoyed.

"Do you know anything I could do? There's nothing to do on this ship.", Robin said. I sighed.

"I think that too. That's why I was _trying_ to meditate, to pass time.", I answered, still slightly annoyed.

"Isn't meditating even more boring? Seriously, all you do is chant a bunch of stuff and close your eyes. Why close them anyway? All you see is black.", Robin said.

"Robin, meditating is used for relaxing, and in Friend Jade's case, controlling her emotions too.", Rose told her brother.

"Still.", Robin said.

I groaned not wanting to explain this to him. "First, I err… go into a place in my mind. Kinda like a little personal world.", I explained.

"Well, can't you bring people in there? It'll keep us and the rest of the team, if they want to come, busy by exploring it.", Robin said.

NO!, I snapped. He looked surprised by my sudden outburst. I rubbed my chakra gem while saying, "I mean, you do NOT want to go in there. Plus, it's personal."

"Oh.", Robin said. Suddenly, a bright white light flashed and I wasn't in the T-ship anymore. I was in- Manhattan?! I heard a crash down the street. I quickly flew to the where the crash was. It was on a rooftop. I got up against it and peered my eyes over the edge. Five teenage superheroes, four guys and one girl, were fighting three adult villains, a warrior woman and two man villains, one floating with a purple suit, and the other with claws, claw-dude blasted back a boy teenager with a bucket on his head against the building roof side, and purple-dude had a device that he threw at another boy teenager dressed like a spider, causing him to float in the air, until a girl dressed like a tiger slashed her tiger-claws and broke the device. The warrior woman was fighting against an African American and a guy with blonde hair. After a couple of minutes they finally defeated them.

"Worst part of this is, I didn't make up any jokes for this one.", said Spidy while Tiger rolled her eyes.

"Come on, if we don't go now we're going to be late for school.", said Tiger. Then all of them spotted me. I hid and by the time they got to the other side of the roof, they couldn't find me. As they went to school, I breathed a sigh of relief.

Spiderman's POV, Helicarrier, Training room

We trained for a little bit then stopped to take a break. "Okay, just to make this clear, you saw the girl this morning too, right?", I asked. Everyone nodded a yes.

"So what are we gonna do? Try to find out who she is?", asked Powerman.

"Yep.", said Nova. "We are not going to tell Fury, right?"

"Nope.", I said.

**Yes, I know, VERY short chapter. I'll try to post longer chapters. R&R!**

**Jade: So, it was still short.**

**Slade: She's right.**

**Me: You're not supposed to be in the author notes! *smiles evilly* Jade, would you like to do the honors?**

**Jade:* smiles evilly back and starts to beat up Slade***

**Me: See ya in the next chapter! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it took so long to post chapter 2. I had to add chapters to Titans: The Next Generation for this story to make sense. Then I forgot to save this on my documents so I had to write this again. R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, Ultimate Spiderman, or Avengers.**

Peter's POV, his bedroom, 7:00 a.m., January 5

*Beep! Beep! Beep!* I turned off my alarm clock/ webbed it to the wall. I put on a white shirt underneath a light blue button-down shirt with brown pants and white sneakers. I walked down to the kitchen. Ava, Danny, Luke, Aunt May, and Sam were already down there. J. Jonah Jameson was just finishing his yelling/talking about me being a 'menace'. I fixed myself some cereal. I took a bite of my cereal. He started talking about a mysterious cloaked girl was seen in town a week ago. I finished my cereal. We headed out the door to school.

Spiderman's POV, Manhattan, later that day, 3:30 p.m.

We were in our superhero costumes patrolling the city. Fury made them patrol the city with me. All of us didn't like it. We were on one of the rooftops. Nova's spotted the cloaked girl sitting on a rooftop a couple buildings away. She wasn't aware of us. We ran to her. She turned her head and flew off before we could get to her. Nova flew after her. After a couple of minutes he lost her. He came back and we went back to patrolling.

*Crash!* We ran to the noise, which was about a block away. Juggernaut was wrecking stuff. Everyone had run away. "Yo Juggy!", I said as we ran and attacked him. Eventually he has all of us pinned down underneath rubble. He smiled slightly at his 'work'. He turned to me. I closed my eyes behind my mask, ready to be punched in the face. Suddenly, someone whistled. I opened my eyes from under my mask. Juggernaut turned and got punched in the face by the cloaked girl, who was flying, sending him several feet.

He got back up and laughed at the idea of the small girl attacking him. She just smirked and covered her hands in dark purple energy. He charged. She flew straight up and flew her dark purple discs/bolts at him. He brushed them off. She flew at him, her fists forward, ready to punch him. He just stood there, expecting to be punched in the chest. At the last second, she grabbed him arm and threw him at a building. He got back up. She lit her bolts, ready to attack. He thought for a second, wondering if fighting her was worth it since he had already fought us. He decided it wasn't. He fled. The girl lifted the rubble off of us using her dark purple energy.

Right before she was about to fly off, Ava said, "Hey, thanks." She just nodded in response and before any of us could say anything else, she flew off.

Spiderman's POV, January 10, 3:00

I headed around the block with my teammates in our costumes and saw the Frightful Four (minus the Trapster) and a building with a hole in it. We attacked. White Tiger and I fought the Wizard, Powerman and Nova fought Thundra, and Iron Fist fought Klaw. I spotted a person under some rubble from the hole. I told White Tiger to get the person from under the rubble. She got the person and put her somewhere safe and went to help Powerman and Nova. I defeated the Wizard while Iron Fist defeated Klaw. We went to help Nova, Powerman, and White Tiger with Thundra. After we defeated her we went to see who the person was. It was a girl, about 11, maybe a little older with long black hair.

White Tiger put the girl over her shoulder and said, "Come on, let's look for her parents." We looked for two hours and saw no one. "Well, we going to have to bring her to our apartment till she wakes up." Everyone agreed.

"Though, we might want to change back into regular clothes.", Nova said. We went to where we put our backpacks. We changed into our regular clothes and went to our house. Ava set her on the couch. She started looking at the girl to see if there were any cuts or bruises. I was fixing to call Aunt May. My phone rang. It was Aunt May and I answered it.

"I just wanted to tell you that I'll be home in a few minutes. I heard some super villains attacked a couple hours ago. Were you there when it happened? Are you ok?", Aunt May said.

"Yes, we were there when it happened but none of us got hurt. I was just about to call you. See, there was a girl knocked out under some rubble and when the villains left we went to help her. We looked for her parents for a while and they didn't come. We brought her here. She's still knocked out."

Aunt May was surprised. "Oh. Is she hurt?"

Ava, who was done checking on the girl, took the phone from me, and said, "No, Aunt May. She's just unconscious."

"Ok. I'll be there in a few minutes.", Aunt May said and hung up. About ten minutes later Aunt May walked into our apartment. She rushed to the couch.

"The poor kid.", she said. The girl started to stir.

Ava's POV, our apartment, 4:30 p.m.

The girl started to stir. She sat up, her eyes still closed and muttering something inaudible. She opened her eyes and they widened when she saw Ms. Parker, Danny, Peter, Sam, Luke, and me. They were bright green. "Uh… what is going on?", she said, confused.

"I'm Ms. Parker.", Ms. Parker said to the girl. She then explained what had happened and who we were. She thanked us for helping her. Ms. Parker brought her some food. She accepted and said thanks. Ms. Parker led her into the kitchen and only I followed. We sat down and after she finished eating Ms. Parker asked, "What's your name, honey?"

"Alex Logan." (In her disguise she uses her father's last name), she replied.

"Who are your parents?", Ms. Parker.

"Rachel Roth and Garfield Logan.", she answered.

"Where do they live?", Ms. Parker asked. Alex pointed her thumb up toward the ceiling. "Oh.", said Ms. Parker.

"Well, who are your guardians?", Ms. Parker asked.

"They're dead too.", Alex replied.

"Would you like to live with us?", Ms. Parker asked.

"Uh… Sure.", she said.

"Plus, that's means they're one more girl in the house and one more to annoy the boys. ", I told her. "Also, in advance, I'm sorry for anything they do. I'm warning you Sam snores. Alex laughed at this. "I'll go tell them.", I told her. I walked into the living room. "Hey guys, guess what?", I asked them. I didn't wait for an answer. "The girl, Alex, is going to live with us!" They seemed fine with it. Sam was a little annoyed that she was living with us, maybe. We were all thinking the same thing. I was happy that she was living with us, but I was still thinking along with them, _"This is gonna make it a whole lot harder to keep our superhero identities a secret."_

**What do you think of the story so far? R&R! I would like for people to comment on here and my other story (or stories). (I'm not complaining though.) See ya!**


	3. Chapter 3

**R&R! Just so you know, Jade was able to attend to their school because she's was smart enough to be in their grade.**

Jade's POV, their apartment, 6:00 a.m., January 12

*beep!* beep!* beep!* I stopped my alarm clock. I heard two more beeps and then they stopped. _"Ava's up."_ I thought. I changed into green T-shirt, jean shorts that went to my knees, and green and white Nikes. I brushed my hair and put it into a low ponytail. I walked out, Ava coming out a couple seconds later. We walked to the kitchen, the boys were already there. A man, who Peter said was J. Jonah Jameson, was blabbering about a person named Spiderman was a menace. He then talked about how he wanted to find out who a cloaked girl was. We headed off to school.

Jade's POV, Midtown High School, 7:30 a.m.

We walked into the school. I followed them, looking around. Noticing me looking around, Sam said, "You acting like you haven't went to a public school."

"I haven't.", I answered. We were at Peter's locker. Danny, Luke, and Ava went different ways, probably to their lockers. I ended up having a locker next to Peter's. Peter told me what the first class was. I didn't notice living with us now." I figured that he told her about how they found me.

I heard Peter finish a sentence, "she's

"Cool.", said the girl. She turned to me. "Hi. I'm Mary Jane Watson. Call me MJ."

"Hey. I'm Alex Logan." We both smiled, knowing we'd be friends. The bell rang. "See you in class.", she said to us and walked off. I headed off to the restrooms.

Peter's POV

I turned around to say something to Alex but she wasn't there. I would wait for her here so she could find the classroom. "Oh Puny Parker!", said a familiar voice a minute later. _Great. Flash Thompson._ He pushed me up against one of the lockers. _Where are my friends when I need them?_

"Hey!", said a voice. We both turned our heads to see who it was. Alex was walking up to us. She didn't look too happy. She shoved me away from one of the lockers and said something angrily to Flash. He thought for a second.

"See you in PE, Parker.", he said. Then he walked away.

"What'd you say to him.", I asked, not liking what he just said.

"I stopped him from pounding you by saying if he pounded you here and PE, he'd get tired and he'd pound you in PE better if he wasn't tired.", she answered.

"How is that supposed to help?", I asked, hating her answer.

"You're not going to get pounded in PE, Parker. We're playing dodgeball. He can't hurt you if he can't hit you.", she said.

"If you haven't guessed already, I'm not good in dodgeball.", said Peter. Luke, Ava, Sam, and Danny walked up.

"What? No Flash?", asked Luke.

"Alex said to him that if he pounded me in PE and now, he'd get tired and he'd pound me better in PE if he saved his energy.", I explained. Even if she was trying to help, it didn't work.

"You are SO going to get pounded.", said Sam, laughing. Ava glared at him.

"Not if he plays dodgeball.", Alex protested.

PE, 11:30 a.m., Peter's POV

It was the football team against the rest of the class. The coach said that we could go to lunch after we got out. Only Ava, Alex, and I were left. Luke, Danny, and Sam were watching us. Alex and Ava were dodging the balls easily. A ball hit Ava. She walked away from us to join Luke, Danny, and Sam. _Alex hasn't tried to throw a ball yet. Wonder why._ A good half of the football team was left. "Get Parker!", ordered Flash. Four dodgeballs were thrown at me. I barely dodged.

"Doing great, Parker! Keep it up!", said Alex as she threw a ball and hit a football player out. Three football players threw their dodgeballs at me. I tried to dodge, but one hit me in the arm. I was out. I walked over beside Danny. One football player threw his ball at Alex. She dodged. The football players were out of dodgeballs. Alex kept picking up dodgeballs and getting a football player out with each shot till there was only Flash left. She had no more dodgeballs.

Flash grinned and said, I may have not been able to pound Parker but I'm going to pound you!" He picked up a dodgeball and threw it at her.

"Your out.", she said, smirking, and catching it in her hands.

Cafeteria, 12:00, Alex's POV

"Even a 11 year old can beat you at dodgeball!", Sam said laughing.

"Hey! It doesn't matter if I'm eleven!", I exclaimed, shoving him. "Yeah, you should've seen it, MJ. I beat half of the football team.", I told MJ.

"Awesome.", she said, high-fiving me.

"Hey, look! I made a mashed potato sculpture of J. Jonah Jameson!", said Sam, showing us his sculpture. Suddenly, on the opposite side of the cafeteria, a wall exploded and the Frightful Four walked in, minus the Trapster.

"Stay with MJ!", Danny ordered, shoving me against MJ right before I lost them in the crowd at the opposite side of the cafeteria from the villains.

Peter's POV, Cafeteria

We had already snuck away and changed into our superhero costumes and we were running to the cafeteria. _I hope Alex is ok. _We ran into the cafeteria. "Where is Spiderman?", ordered Wizard, who was floating in the air.

"Present!", I said, attacking him but quickly turned to fight Thundra while Ava and Sam fought Klaw and Iron Fist and Powerman fought him. "Your going down, Babezilla!", I said to her. She tried to punch me a couple times but I dodged and shot web in her face. She wiped the stuff off her face, angry, and tried to punch my face but I ducked.

"You wouldn't hurt civilians, would you, Spiderman?", asked Wizard, flying into the crown and flying back with two random people. They were MJ and Alex. He floated to the ground. Wrong choice. MJ and Alex, at the same time, stomped on his foot, punched him in the face, kicked him in the bullseye, and walked away. Wizard let a howl. Yeah, MJ and Alex are NOT the best people to take hostage.

"Really, Wizzy? If two girls can beat you up, and one of them is eleven, then you need to step up your game.", I said, making him angrier. We fought for a couple more minutes, eventually defeating them. We raced out, quickly changed back into our regular clothes, and ran up to Alex and MJ.

"Are you okay?", Ava demanded the two girls. Alex rolled her eyes.

"We're fine, Ava.", Alex said.

"Look! I got the battle on video.", MJ said.

"Attention, students. School will be out early.", said Principal Coulson. The bell rang.

**Ta da! I know, not much of a cliffhanger. The next chapter is good! I promise! Comment, favorite, rate, and follow!**


	4. Chapter 4

**R&R!**

Danny's POV, January 21, 6:15 a.m., apartment

I woke up. I stretched and yawned. I put on a green shirt, tan shorts, a brown jacket around my waist, brown sandals, and my metal grey necklace with black string. I walked down to the kitchen. Everybody was already down there, listening to J. Jonah Jameson and eating breakfast. "Spiderman and his teammates were seen battling the Frightful Four at the Midtown High School. Spiderman is a menace!", yelled Jameson. Alex rolled her eyes.

"What was that for?", asked Peter, who saw her eye roll.

"Because a bunch of students could prove that Jonah's wrong. His teammates and him saved the school.", she replied.

"Oh.", said Peter.

Spiderman's POV, after school, 4:15 p.m., Manhattan

I attacked Wrecker while Iron Fist and White Tiger attacked Piledriver, Nova attacked Thunderball, and Powerman attacked Bulldozer. I had Alex go home everyday so we could go to the Helicarrier to train. Sometimes MJ went with her. This was one of those times. Surprisingly, she never went to look for us or called one of our cell phones. I looked to the left and saw that Alex was looking for someone with MJ's video camera in her hand. She was looking for MJ. _Why does something bad always happen after I think something positive?_ I ran and grabbed her arm, swinging using my web to the top of a building.

"Put me down!", she yelled. I set her down on top of a building. "I was fine down there!", she said.

"Well, even if you were fine down there, it's my job to protect people.", I said.

"I didn't need protecting! I was looking for my friend.", she told me.

"Alex, where are you?", called a new voice from the street below. It was MJ's.

"MJ!", said Alex, looking down to see the redhead. Suddenly, Wrecker grabbed MJ's arm.

"How many times do I have to punch you?", growled MJ, who then proceeded to punch him in the gut and aim a hard kick in the soft spot.[ Go MJ!] I swung down, grabbed her, and brought her up to the top of the building. "Are you okay?", she asked Alex. Alex rolled her eyes.

"I'm fine.", Alex replied.

"Thanks for helping us.", said MJ.

"Thanks. Well, I gotta go. You're the two girls who beat up Wizard, right? You two are good fighters.", I said to them as I swung back into the battle. Alex handed MJ back her video camera.

"Yes! I got all of this on video!", said MJ.

Jade's POV, 4:00 p.m., Manhattan, January 29

Web Head and his teammates were fighting Juggernaut. I have learned their names. White Tiger, Iron Fist, Powerman, and Nova. They got defeated by him, _again_. They were under rubble _again_. I flew towards Juggernaut taking him by surprise as I punched him and he flew several feet. _How many times do I have to save them?_ He sneered. "You again.", he said.

I smirked. He charged. I flipped to the left to avoid him. He kept trying to punch me. I kept dodging and punching him. I lighted up my starbolts and threw them at him. It made him get pushed back. I punched him threw a building and then, after he got up, I levitated a car at him.

"I'm gonna get you, punk.", he said before fleeing. I lifted the rubble off the five superheroes.

I was about to fly off when Spiderman said, "Uh uh, no. You are not flying away this time. I flew up a couple feet in the air to be annoying.

"Listen-", He started but stopped when I flew away. They chased after me. After a while, they caught up to me in a place with heaps of dirt and a couple of trucks. [the place where Luke, Sam, Ava, and Danny stopped the Spider Cycle]

"For the love of Azar! Give me some space, guys!", I exclaimed, floating slightly off the ground with my arms crossed, Spidey and his teammates surrounding me. They seemed confused by this.

"Huh?", asked Web Head.

"You are slow, Parker.", I told him in my always-monotone-voice.

"Who's Parker?", asked Spiderman.

"Really? Your still trying that?", I asked.

" Fine. First, who are you and how did you find out who I am?", asked Spiderman.

"Seriously? I thought you guys would figure it out by now. And, I know who all of you are. Luke, Sam, Peter, Ava, and Danny.", I said.

"Just tell us who you are.", said Nova.

"Fine. If you want to take the fun out of it.", I pulled down my hood, revealing my purple hair and muttered the spell to make myself 'Alex'. The four superheroes looked shocked and confused. I deactivated the spell.

"Even I can't make sense of this.", commented White Tiger.

"How did you make yourself look like you had gray skin and purple hair?", asked Iron Fist.

I laughed weakly. "Yeah… about that. It's kinda the other way around. I made myself look like I had black hair and not have gray skin.", I said.

"Anything else?", asked White Tiger.

"My real name is Jade Roth.", I said.

"Woah. Stop for a minute. So your saying your actually a purple haired, gray skinned girl named Jade Roth?", he said.

"Yeah. Pretty much.", I said.

"Why didn't you tell us?", asked White Tiger.

"Sorry. I don't trust people easily.", I apologized.

"Are you saying that you don't-", Spiderman started.

"No. It's not that- let's just drop it.", I said.

"Hey, how about you join S.H.I.E.L.D.?, Spidey suggested.

"Only if it helps with my problem. Which it won't.", I said. _Dang it. Why'd I say that?_

"What's your problem?", Iron Fist asked.

"Uh… I'll tell you if you swear that you won't think I'm crazy.", I replied.

"We won't.", promised Spiderman.

"Well… I'm from another dimension and I don't know how to get back. I can teleport, but I have never tried between dimensions before. I'll probably mess it up.", I said.

"Oh. I'm sure S.H.I.E.L.D. can help with that. Just so you know, S.H.I.E.L.D. is a organization for superheroes and agents to keep the world safe.", Spiderman said.

"How?", I asked.

'I don't know. But I think they can.", Spiderman said.

"Well… if it means a chance to get back home, then, what an I waiting for?", I said.

C'mon, let's get to the Helicarrier.", said Powerman.

Helicarrier, Jade's POV, 5:00 p.m.

"Principal Coulson is actually Phil Coulson, Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. The director of S.H.I.E.L.D. is Nick Fury.", Spiderman told me as we walked through the Helicarrier to Fury's office. I put my hood back on.

"So, how mad do you think he'll be when he finds out that we didn't tell him?", Nova whispered to Spiderman. Spiderman shrugged. We walked into Fury's office.

"Huh? Why are you in my office? What do you want? Wait, who are you?", asked Fury, looking at me.

"She's our friend and she needs some help. Her name is Jade Roth.", Spiderman said. He explained my situation to Fury. He turned to me.

"Like all superheroes, you have to pass a test to get into S.H.I.E.L.D.", said Fury.

"Okay.", I answered in my always- monotone- voice. Fury led me into an empty room. After I walked in, he walked away, the door shutting automatically. I guessed they were watching from a screen or something. Suddenly, a bunch of robots came out. I floated up in the air and lit my starbolts. I threw some starbolts at a robot, blowing it up. Robots came at me. At the last second, I flew upwards, two robots crashing into each other. I levitated a couple of the robots and banged them together. The rest I smashed. I walked through the door. Spidey and his teammates were there, along with Fury.

"You made the team.", Fury said.

"Huh?", said the rest of us.

"Woah, woah, woah. Hold on here. You didn't say anything about her joining us.", exclaimed Nova.

"And what's so back about that?", I asked, glaring at him.

Fury went on, "She needs some help. She's a rookie."

That got me mad. "Listen, Fury. Trying to help me with being a superhero is nice of you, but I don't need any help. I am not a rookie. If I do say so myself, I'm pretty good at being one."

"Who trained you?", Fury asked.

"My parents and some of my aunts and uncles, who were superheroes, trained me and my team.", I said in my monotone.

"You know what I mean.", he told me. I just glared back in response.

As we left, Fury added, "Captain America is going to teach you guys tomorrow."

"Yes!", yelled Ava, Luke, Sam, Danny, and Peter, jumping in the air.[except for Nova, who just flew higher]

"You guys have a training room?", I asked. I needed to meditate. I swear I was going to go four eyes any minute.

"Yep.", said Spidey. I followed them to the training room.

"Who's Captain America?", I asked as we walked towards the training room.

**Yeah, I know, not much of a cliffhanger. R&R! Any comments are great!**


	5. Chapter 5

**R&R! Just so you know, Jade always wears her hood up unless I say she pulls it down or it's off.**

Training room, Jade's POV, 4:00 p.m., January 30

I was meditating on a rock in my mind. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos, Azarath Metrion Zinthos, Azarath Metrion Zinthos, Azarath Metrion Zinthos. Azarath Metrion Zin-", I chanted, until I got interrupted.

"Jade, Captain America just walked in."

"Does he have to train us now?", I muttered low enough for nobody to hear as I stood up. I saw a guy in a blue, white, and red costume with a blue, red, and white shield talking to Ava, Peter, Luke, Danny, and Sam. I guessed that was Captain America.

"Try to defeat me without using your powers, Sam.", said Captain America. Sam started to attack him. Captain kept blocking his attacks easily. Captain attacked and Sam stumbled back a couple feet. The rest of the team tried and failed to beat him. "Now you try, … sorry, who are you?, said Cap.

"Jade.", I answered. I attacked. He blocked. We attacked and blocked each other for about ten minutes, occasionally landing hits on each other but not giving up. The team had gotten bored went to wander the Helicarrier about three minutes ago.

"You pretty good. Has someone trained you before you joined S.H.I.E.L.D.?", Cap asked.

"Yeah.", I answered blocking an attack and landing a blow on him.

"Who trained you?", he asked.

"My parents and some of my aunts and uncles. They were superheroes.", I said. I made the winning move. Captain looked surprised when I won. I couldn't help but laugh at his expression. "So, what are your powers?", asked Captain America.

"Well, I can levitate me and other things, I can shoot starbolts", I paused, showing him what starbolts were, " I can make teleports, I can make platforms, shields, and forcefields using energy, and I can heal using energy.", I said.

"Avengers Assemble.", said a voice. The voice came from a card I hadn't noticed laying in a corner. Cap picked it up. He walked out, passing the team, who were coming back into the training room. _Who are the Avengers?_

"Maybe next time.", said Nova.

I got back into a meditating position. "What do you mean?", I asked.

"I mean, maybe you'll beat Captain America next time.", said Nova.

"No, I beat him.", I said.

"No offense, but I think you aren't able to beat him. He's THE Captain America.", said Nova.

"Fine, don't believe me.", I muttered as I closed my eyes and started to chant and meditate.

Jade's POV, February 5, 5:00 p.m.

I was training with the team. I was fighting Nova. I pinned him down. "I win.", I said with my signature smug smirk.

"I wasn't looking!", he protested.

"Oh yeah, and I'm Alex Logan.", I said as I flew up and landed beside him, pulled my hood down, and helped him up.

"You kinda are.", said Powerman.

"Shut up.", I said, though not meaning it. Nick Fury came onto a screen.

"Jade, I need to talk to you.", said Fury. I flew to Fury's office, putting my hood back on.

"Yeah?", I asked in my monotone voice.

"I contacted a man named Tony Stark, one of the Avengers, and he said that he may be able to help you.", Fury said. I was so happy I lost my voice until a minute later.

I managed to say, "Who are the Avengers?"

"They're a group of superheroes. Go to their mansion tomorrow.", Fury explained, handing me a piece of paper with the Avengers Mansion's address on it. I nodded, my hood still hiding most of my face, and flew out of the room.

Jade's POV, Manhattan, 3:30 p.m., February 6

"_Well, here it is."_, I thought as I looked at the mansion, outside the gates of it. I walked up to the gates and tried to open them. Nothing happened. I flew over the gates and walked up to the door. I tried to open it. Surprisingly, it opened without a problem. I walked in. What I saw so far was a big empty room with black and white marble flooring and a black and white marble staircase. Suddenly, a red and gold metal suit with no one in it, I guessed because no emotion was coming from it, flew down the staircase and tried to run past me, to the doors.

I punched a hole through where a chest would be. It collapsed onto the ground in front of me. A couple seconds later, a long haired blonde guy with a hammer, a huge green guy wearing purple shorts, a red and gold metal suit with someone in it this time, a guy with a bow and arrow, and Captain America ran in, not seeing me yet.

"Why'd they have to escape?", the bow and arrow guy grumbled. They stopped in their tracks when they saw me. The bow and arrow guy gave red and gold suit guy a look that said, _"If this is yours…"_

"No.", said red and gold suit guy. Part of his suit on his face moved in opposite directions. The guy had black hair. "Wait, who are you- oh, yeah, you're that kid Nick told me about yesterday.", he said to me. I tossed him the suit I punched.

"And when did you tell us this?", said the bow and arrow guy.

"Hey! I was late for a meeting!", defended the suit guy.

"And what does she want?", asked the bow and arrow dude. Suit guy explained my situation, which I guessed Nick told him. "Did Fury see if she was, I don't know, _sane_?", said the bow and arrow guy.

I was going to tell him to shut up, but the suit guy said, "Fury wouldn't lie about this." The bow and arrow guy didn't say anything else.

"Who are you guys?", I asked.

"I'm Tony Stark, a.k.a. Iron, that's Clint Barton, a.k.a. Hawkeye, that's Thor Odinson, that's Steven 'Steve' Rogers, a.k.a. Captain America, and that's Robert Bruce Banner, a.k.a. the Hulk.", said Iron Man

Hulk reminded me of Beast Boy. Not in size, but in green. My mind trying to get off the memory of my dad, I asked, "And how are you supposed to help me?"

"Well, I'm going to try to invent a machine that travels between dimensions.", said Iron Man.

"That's crazy.", said Hawkeye.

"I don't care how crazy it is as long as it gets me home.", I said. Iron Man, whose face thing was back on, tuned us out.

"Great. Whatever messed with my armors locked me out. I'm can't hack it. Last time this happened, I was in this suit for three days.", complained Iron Man.

"Let me try. My Uncle Cyborg taught me how to hack systems. He could hack about anything.", I suggested.

"I don't think you could hack this, kid. I have a pretty good security system.", said Iron Man.

"Well, I could at least try.", I said. He led me to a lab with a bunch of huge computers. I tried to hack it for about 30 minutes. The Avengers had gone to do their own things. Tony walked into the room. I got it. "Booyah!", I shouted, then started to think about Cyborg.

"You got it?", asked Tony. I gave a small nod.

"Anything on that machine, yet?", I asked in my monotone voice, noticing a bunch of crumpled up blueprint paper.

"Nothing yet.", he replied.

Walk out of the lab, I said, "Gotta go, late for training. Tell me if you make any progress on that machine." After I left, I thought, _"Hawkeye is never gonna let Iron Man live down that an eleven year old hacked his security."_

**Ta da! Fifth chapter is up! Sorry I took so long. R&R!**


	6. Chapter 6

**R&R! I'm trying to make the chapters longer. Please review!**

Spiderman's POV, Manhattan, 3:30 p.m.

I mentally sighed. Nightmare had put everyone to sleep again so Iron Fist had broken me out of my dream again. Dr. Strange had just pulled us into Nightmare's dimension. "Shouldn't Jade be able to get out of her dream too? She meditates like you.", I told Iron Fist.

"Even though that's true, every person is different.", he responded. Nightmare appeared.

"Get ready.", Dr. Strange said right before nightmare started attacking. Even though we were fighting, I started looking in the doors. Plus, I wanted to see if camera worked here or in Nova's door. I looked in a door. Jade was fighting this giant red dude with long white hair, four glowing red eyes, and horns. I was about to help her, when I remembered I couldn't do anything in other people's dreams and they had to overcome it themselves.I closed the door and ran back into the fight. Iron Fist got knocked into me, followed by Dr. Strange. This was bad. We were losing.

"Last time was just luck. You're not going to win this time.", he said, lunging at us with his sword. Right before the sword hit us, a wall of familiar dark purple, almost black energy made a wall in front of us and pushed him back.

"I highly doubt that.", snorted Jade, who was flying with, as usual, her hood up.

"Nice timing, Jade.", I told her.

"Sorry I wasn't here sooner. I had a… problem.", she said.

"That's impossible. You weren't supposed to be able-", started Nightmare.

"To get out of that _dream_? Spiderman and Iron Fist did, and if they can do it so can I.", she said, smirking and throwing starbolts at him. He created another dream for Jade. It was a transparent metal room with a red haired boy, who was just a blur, in it. Jade said in her monotone, "I'm not scared of him."

"What?! I will not be defeated again!", he screeched while Dr. Strange put him back into his box. She walked up to us.

Jade's POV

I walked up to them. "Thanks for helping us. I'm Dr. Strange.", said the black haired man. Half of me wanted to say 'Yes, yes you are', but I just said, "Your welcome." He took us out of the dream dimension. I examined the box. "If only I had my spellbook, I could maybe make a binding spell around this.", I muttered to myself. Dr. Strange overheard.

"You're a sorceress?", he asked.

"I do magic a little, but not like your magic.", I replied.

"I think that this demon won't be getting out for a long time.", Dr. Strange said.

"He's a demon? He doesn't look like one.", I said.

"You've seen other demons before?", he asked.

"Half and half.", I said.

"Sorry to interrupt the magic convention, but we have to hurry to school before they find out that we're missing.", said Spidey. I muttered the spell that makes me 'Alex'. We walked out.

Walking down the hall, Dr. Strange muttered to himself, smiling a bit, "That is one strange girl."

Spiderman's POV, Manhattan, February 15, 7:30 p.m.

I dodged another attack from Venom. Tiger tried to slash her claws through it but they just ran threw. Iron Fist punched it. It grabbed hold of Jade's arm and started to go over her body. Her eyes widened and she went into full freak-out mode. She flew around while blasting where it was, "Blast it with all you got!", she exclaimed, panicked. It covered Jade's body. Jade appeared a couple seconds later, fighting to get loose. "Blast it, Bucket Head!", she yelled, still panicked. Nova blasted it. It got off Jade. It lunged at White Tiger. Jade blasted it with her starbolts so hard that it slammed against the wall on the other side of the rooftop. "Leave her alone!", she growled. It covered Nova.

"Sorry Nova, but we're going to have to hurt you!", said Powerman, punching it.

"Jade, hit him with all you got!", I said, shooting webs at it so it would be distracted. Jade didn't. "Jade, blast him!", I told her. She still didn't.

"I can't hurt a friend, Web Head.", she told me.

"You hit him in training!", I told her.

"That's different.", she told me. As the others kept attacking it, she started saying to Nova, "Really, Bucket Head? You're going to let it control you? I could do a lot better."

"No you couldn't!", he exclaimed as he tried to break free of Venom. He got almost free before it gained control of him again. Jade made a force field around him.

"No Nova. Only Venom!", Venom shouted.

"I could do way better than that if I were you. Looks like your weak, Bucket Head.", she teased him again, since it seemed to be working. Nova tried to break free while saying, "I am NOT weak!" Nova broke free and blasted Venom so hard it shot him back against the other side of the rooftop. White Tiger quickly used here electric claws on him and he got stunned for a second. Jade then sent a storm of starbolts his way. He fled. Tiger and her high-fived.

"And Jade, you were freaked out when it had hold of you.", Nova pointed out to Jade. She punched him hard in the arm. "Ow!", he exclaimed.

"I was getting you mad so you could break out of it, Bucket Head!", she said.

"What was that thing?", Jade asked.

"A symbiote created off the bad stuff of my DNA.", I answered. White Tiger's eyes and Jade's eyes widened.

"Aunt May! We have to get home now!", they both exclaimed at the same time.

"We'll never make it in time!", I said.

"Yes we will. Get in.", said Jade, who had made a portal. We all stepped in. We all appeared in our living room. We had just enough time to change, turn the TV on, and sit in the living room before Aunt May walked in.

"How was school today?", asked Aunt May.

"Great.", we all replied.

Ava's POV, 10:30

Jade and I were in our room. She was meditating. I was reading. I noticed she was floating. "Jade, you better not let Aunt May see that.", I told her, interrupting her quiet chanting. She realized she was floating. She stopped. "Thanks, Ava.", she replied. She meditated for a couple of minutes more and then picked up a book. She read for a while. I started to think about the Tiger amulet. _I hope I can keep thing under control._

"Something wrong, Ava?", Jade asked me.

"No.", I replied. She snorted.

"Yeah, and Powerman flies. I'm an empath, so I can sense your emotions. Confess up.", she said, setting down her book. I knew she wouldn't leave me alone till I told her.

"You now that amulet I wear? The Tiger Amulet?", I asked her. She nodded. "Well, I have to control it every day. Jade was surprised. She gave me a small, understanding smile.

"I can relate.", she said.

"What do you mean?", I asked her. She started to levitate and chant. Suddenly, I was in a place with dark purple skies and huge floating slabs of rock. Jade was beside me.

"This is my mind. I go here when I meditate. But sometimes—

"Hey! I'm so happy you're here!", a second Jade wearing a pink cloak.

"Why are they're two of you? And why is one of you wearing pink? You hate pink!", I asked the first Jade.

"That's Happy. I hate pink but it's Happy's favorite color. She's one of my emotions.", I told Ava as Happy flew off.

"And there are all of your emotions too?", I asked.

"Right. Including Rage.", she said.

"What does Rage have to do with what you're trying to explain?", I asked.

"I have to control my emotions, especially Rage, and I meditate to help control them.", she told me. I was surprised.

"You know, I kind of have to do the same thing.", I told her. "I control my emotion to become wild, and rage is one thing that makes that emotion stronger." She seemed surprised.

"I lost control once too.", she told me. By now we were sitting on the ground.

"You don't have to answer my questions.", she told me.

"I know. And you don't have to answer mine."

"What makes you lose control? I don't know how emotions can do that.", I told her. She sighed sadly.

"My emotions are linked with my powers. If I get mad, my powers make something blow up. If I get super mad, … my demon side comes out. I have a demon side because my grandfather is a demon.", she said.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to––", I started.

"It's ok.", she said. "Does anybody know that you can lose control?"

"Web Head.", I said. "You?"

"Just about every Titan, that's my team, knows because they heard what my mom does when she lost control.", she replied. "What happens when you lose control?", she asked.

"I don't care about hygiene, I'm rude, and I become wild, like a white tiger.", I said. "You?"

"I grow four glowing red eyes, my arms and legs are gone and instead a have a bunch of black tentacles and I don't look like a human…err, me anymore. I turn black and I don't know what I'm doing. Also, my voice changes."

"Did you get your powers from your mom?", I asked her. She nodded.

"I'm confused about something. See, you said you would mess up if you tried to teleport between dimensions. Your mom has more experience with her powers. Couldn't your mom just teleport to you and bring you home?", I asked her.

"She can't. She's dead. So is my dad. Somebody killed them.", she told me.

"Sorry! I just thought that you said they was dead for a cover-up.", I apologized.

"It's ok.", she replied.

"My parents are dead too.", I told her. [I do not know if Ava's mom is alive. I just figured she was dead]

"You know, I thought I would never meet someone that has to what I do.", she told me.

"We can help each other control our powers.", I told her. She meditated us out of her mind. We went to bed.

**Please comment! R&R!**


	7. Chapter 7

**R&R! Feel free to comment! I know I have forgotten to say the disclaimer on some chapters, so here it goes.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ultimate Spiderman, Teen Titans, or Avengers.**

Jade's POV, our apartment, February 12, 6:00 a.m.

I woke up with a yawn and scratched my head. After I got dressed, Ava got dressed and asked, "Remember when we had to fight Venom? You were panicked because you were afraid that he wouldn't turn into your demon side, weren't you?" I nodded yes. We walked downstairs and found Sam cooking pancakes. The TV wasn't on like usual so there wasn't Jonah yelling about Web Head. Luke, Danny, and Peter were already down here. Peter was laying in the couch, sick. Ms. Parker had gone out of town for a couple of days.

"Bucket Head, you're _cooking_?", I asked.

Not wanting to wait, I levitated two pancakes and made them come over to Ava and me. We each grabbed one out of the air.

"Hey! They weren't done yet!", Sam said.

"Taste like they're done to me.", said Ava, taking a bite of her pancake.

"You're a good cook, Bucket Head.", I told him, eating my pancake. After we all had pancakes, we went to school.

Ava's POV, Helicarrier: training room, 4:00 p.m.

"Has anyone seen Jade? I haven't seen her since school.", I said to the team as I practiced punches and kicks.

"I'll talk to her on her communicator.", said Nova. He 'called' her on her communicator and she picked up. From the background, I could tell she was in the city.

"Hey Nova.", she said. She seemed more cheery. I was surprised that she didn't call him 'Bucket Head' or "Traffic Light' like usual. She must be _really_ happy.

"Where are you?", asked Nova.

"Manhattan.", she replied.

"You know what I mean.", he said.

"Somewhere in the city. Guess what? I heard Jonah say there was a redheaded boy my age with a bow seen in the city. That has to be James. He's my teammate.", she said. She turned her head and her eyes widened. She dodged a sleep dart.

"Gotta go!", she said. She turned off her communication with us.

"We gotta go help her!", I said. We rushed out of the Helicarrier. I called and informed Peter on what was happening.

"I'm coming!", he said, starting to get up from the couch.

"Oh no you don't. We got this one.", I said to him.

"I'm fine.", he argued, trying to hide a cough.

"You're sick. We'll be fine. If one of us doesn't contact you in two hours, use your communicator to call us. If we don't pick up, get Fury. But _don't_ get up from that couch.", I ordered him.

"Fine.", he grumbled, and turned off his communication with me. We searched the city for about thirty minutes, finding her fighting Taskmaster. She had found out that he could copy her. She sent starbolts at him. A couple hit him. He sent sleep darts at her. She dodged most of them, but two hit her and she went to sleep. I tried to get her to a safe place, but when my back was turned, two hit me. I fell asleep, two.

No one's POV

Taskmaster knocked Nova and Iron Fist out with sleep darts. He used sleep gas on Powerman. He took out a phone and dialed a number. He said into the phone, "I got them."

**R&R!**


	8. Chapter 8

**R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avengers or Ultimate Spiderman.**

Jade's POV

I opened my eyes. Everybody started to wake up. We were in a room with a huge desk-thing with screens, except it was all metal. We were sitting in chairs with bands attached to them.

"Do you think it's Doc Octopus?", Ava asked Spiderman. I started muttering and listing off super-villains that it couldn't be.

"Na. Not his style. Besides, there's light in here.", he replied.

"Hey crud-munchers.", said an annoying voice. The owner of the voice walked into the room. It was a bald man, no taller than me, maybe an inch shorter. I recognized him immediately.

"What do you want, Gizmo?", I asked, annoyed.

"Gizmo?", Nova asked.

"He's part of the H.I.V.E. Five.", I explained. The rest of the Five walked into the room.

"Well, you slug-faces must have some enemies, and these would probably like to get their hands on you.", he said smugly, answering my question.

"Don't worry. The H.I.V.E. Five _always_ messes up.", I told my team. "For example, do you know who their enemies are, Mikron?", I asked Gizmo. All of my team except me, while I had a smug smirk on my face, tried not to snicker.

"Uh, no.", said Mammoth, answering for him.

"Mammoth, you idiot! You weren't supposed to tell them that!", Gizmo shouted.

"Who wants to play video games?", Billy asked other Billys and. See-more. They all agreed and they ran out of the room.

"Told you.", I told my team.

"Wykkyd, watch them.", ordered Gizmo as he and Mammoth walked out of the room, shutting the door. Kyd Wykkyd stared at us silently.

"So, your not going to say anything?", Nova asked Wykkyd.

"He can't talk.", I told Nova. Wykkyd nodded to say that I was right.

"Why are you on their team? You would make a great hero.", I said. He stared at us.

I tried my starbolts. Nothing, at first, but eventually I formed some starbolts and broke out. Wykkyd and I fought silently until I defeated him and ripped my teammates out of their chairs. As we escaped, the only thing I wish I saw was the look on Gizmo's face when he found out we had escaped.

"So, why wasn't your friend their?", asked Spidey.

"He wasn't in the part of the city I was in when that face-mask dude attacked me.", I told him.

"The face dude is Taskmaster.", Spidey informed me.

Ava's POV, Lunch, 12:00 p.m., February 16

"Ya know, something about the substitute Math teacher makes me want to punch her. She reminds me of someone.", said Jade.

"Ms. Anders seemed fine to me. MJ would agree with me if she was here.", I replied. MJ was sick today. Then, Sam cracked a joke about Web Head being stupid and Peter shot one back, causing us to laugh. Then Jade said that they both were and we all started laughing harder. We were so absorbed in talking that we didn't realize that it was past lunch time. Ms. Anders came up to us, looking very formal with her black high heels and her purple dress and her black hair in a bun.

"Excuse me, children, but you might want to look at the time. You should be in class.", she said with a smile, but it looked forced, and Jade seemed to clench her fist and her jaw. Jade glared at Ms. Anders. _Uh oh. She looks like she's gonna punch someone. Mainly Ms. Anders. I better get us to class._

"I am sorry, Ms. Anders, we didn't know.", I apologized as we stood up.

"It's okay. Mistakes happen.", she said. "Also, I need Ms. Logan. She is too young to be at this school. I need to talk to Mr. Coulson about it."

"Don't worry. She has had permission from Principal Coulson to be here.", I said.

"It's okay, Ava. This worst I'll get out of this is not being in class for a few minutes more.", Jade told me. I nodded and we walked out of the cafeteria. As soon as we were out of sight, I grabbed my team and we poked our heads out from the corner.

"What are we doing?", whispered Peter.

"Yeah, what?", whispered Sam.

"Jade hates when people say she can't do something. So, when Ms. Anders said that she was too young for this school, she would have said that she wasn't.", I replied.

"So?", whispered Luke.

"So, something's up.", I whispered. I was right. Jade, who had still had not gotten up, stood up, undid the spell that makes her look different, and rubbed her fist, glaring at Ms. Anders.

"It took long enough for you to relieve me, Jade.", said Ms. Anders, who now had a different voice. Ms. Anders yanked a ring off her finger. She looked different. She now looked younger, wore a black and purple outfit, her hair was purplish black, and her eyes were purple, and she had orange skin. They backed up to opposite sides of the cafeteria, flew up into the air, and lighted up starbolts. They battled for a few minutes. 'Ms. Anders' laughed. "You know, you remind me of my little sister, Starfire. Weaker and less talented than me, and the worse fighter. You two also share the stupid determination to beat me. You two don't get it. I will always beat you.", she sneered.

"I doubt it, Blackfire. And your still talking about her like that after...", she trailed off, lost in a memory. Blackfire, taking the chance, slammed her into the cafeteria wall and went back to the opposite side. I was about to help her, but she got up like nothing happened. _Ok. She's underestimated. By a lot._ They circled each other, throwing starbolts and punching each other. Jade slammed Blackfire through the wall opposite of us. I figured they went through a couple more buildings because I heard more crashing, a couple of screams, and a 'sorry!' from Jade. They appeared a couple seconds later, still fighting.

"I have to admit, you've improved. But still no match for me.", said Blackfire.

Still fighting her, Jade snorted, "How do you know my name?"

"Well, I think I would know my stupid sis's niece.", Blackfire said.

"NEVER insult Starfire in front of me!", she growled, doing an uppercut on Blackfire. Jade fought more fiercely than ever now. "She was one of the most amazing, kindest, coolest people ever!", she shouted, advancing on Blackfire. Blackfire dodged and tried to throw starbolts at her. She dodged. Jade ran up to Blackfire, acting like she was going to jump but at the last second she dived between her legs and shot her from behind. Blackfire growled and shot purple lasers from her eyes at her. They fought for a couple more hours. School was almost over. This had to stop.

I ran out and shouted, "Jade!"

She dodged Blackfire and said, "Why are you here?"

"Stop!", I told her.

"No!", she replied and went back to fighting Blackfire. The bell rang.

"Sorry, Jae Jae, but I have to go.", she said and flew off, dodging a starbolt from Jade.

"Don't call me 'Jae Jae'!", Jade shouted at Blackfire. The rest of the team walked out from our hiding place.

"Who was she?", asked Sam.

"My Aunt Starfire's sister.", she said angrily.

Sam snorted. "Jae Jae?", he asked.

"Shut up.", she growled.

As Parker opened his mouth, Jade stormed off. The cafeteria was in pieces.

"Looks like we better go explain to Coulson about the cafeteria.", I sighed and walked to Principal Coulson's office.

Ava's POV, 10:00 p.m.

As usual, I was reading and Jade was meditating. "You okay?", I asked. She nodded, not stopping her chanting or opening her eyes. Jade had stopped meditating and was staring off into space.

"Jade?", I asked.

"Yeah?", she asked, snapping out of her thoughts. I told her about when Kraven came to town.

"I wasn't going to kill her. I'm not going to even kill Slade.", she argued.

"Who?", I asked.

"No one.", she replied. _I'll ask later._

"The point is, don't hold a grudge against her.", I told Jade.

"She's a villain! She's evil! She has tried to destroy Starfire many times, she doesn't care that's she's dead, and she sold her own sister to Gordians!", she exclaimed.

"I know, but fight her because she's a villain, not because of personal stuff. You fought her with more force than you do other villains.", I said. We were silent for a minute.

"Hey, Ava? I need some help figuring out something. See, you know how I just ended up here? Well, how did the H.I.V.E. Five and Blackfire get here?", she asked.

"They might just have ended up here, just like you.", I suggested. Jade's eyebrows furrowed.

"Yeah, but something had to make me get here. People just don't––", she cut herself off.

"What?", I asked, curious.

"I know who made me go here!", she exclaimed.

"Who?", I asked. Suddenly, shouting was heard. I sighed.

"Come on, let's go stop Bucket Head and Web Head from fighting.", I said.

"Okay.", she agreed. We walked out of the room.

**R&R!**


	9. Chapter 9

**R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Spiderman, Avengers, or Teen Titans.**

Ava's POV, Midtown High School, 11:00 a.m., February 20

As we headed to gym, I yanked Peter behind and let our friends go on ahead. Jade noticed and shot us a weird look, but walked to gym like Danny, Luke, and Sam.

"What?", asked Peter, rubbing his arm for a second.

"Jade's hiding something.", I said.

"I thought that.", he said. "Found anything out?"

"She said something about someone named 'Slade'.

"Remember when I told you that Nightmare escaped again one time?", he asked. I nodded. "Well, I was looking for Sam's door, and I found Jade's."

"What was she doing?", I asked.

"She was fighting this red dude, he didn't look human, and he had long white hair, four red eyes, and horns. He was way bigger than a Frost Giant too. Think that's Slade?", he asked.

"Maybe.", I answered, thinking hard. He was going to say something, but Jade appeared.

"Coach Molskin is going to find out your missing. Come on.", she said. We followed her to the gym.

Later that day, Helicarrier, Ava's POV

"Really? Okay. Thanks.", Jade said, who was borrowing my phone. She was sounding calm, but I know her. She wasn't.

"Who was that?", I asked.

"That was Iron Man. He said that the machine to get me back wasn't close to done, but he built it a little more.", she replied excitedly.

"That's great.", I replied, grinning.

"Oh yeah.", Spiderman said to himself.

"What?", asked, who was now fighting with Nova.

"You haven't seen Dr. Connors yet.", he replied. "C'mon, follow me." The rest of the team followed. When we reached the lab, Iron Man and Nick Fury were fighting while a man, probably Dr. Connors, was trying to get them to stop.

"I told you I don't know if they found anything out!", Iron Man exclaimed.

"Well, find it out! It's already been 2 days", Fury shot back.

"They locked me out of my system!", Iron Man replied.

"He just probably hasn't hacked it yet.", Dr. Connors said, trying to stop them from fighting.

"Need me to hack it again?", I asked. Every looked at us.

"What happened?", Powerman asked.

"An Octobots attacked my lab. It didn't take anything, but it took control of my armors and it tried to hack my computer. I trying to find out if it found anything on there.", Tony replied. He handed me an Ipad, where was trying to hack his computer. After an hour, I finally hacked it and searched it for anything unusual. I muttered, "That's bad."

"What?", asked Iron Man.

"The Stark Reactor. The Octobot copied it.", I replied. I handed him the Ipad.

"No it didn't… I stand corrected.", he said.

"Move!", Spiderman suddenly shouted. A hole was made in the wall. It came so fast that no one had time to move, but I made a force field. A man stepped into the room from the broken hole in some weird armor. Noticing the red Stark Reactor in the middle, I guessed he was the one who stole it. All the others started fighting him. I joined in.

"Can't stay away from me, can you, Oct?", Spiderman said as he dodged him. _Dr. Octopus._ I heard Web Head mention him before. Oct tried to knock out Iron Fist but failed.

Fury ran to the speaker-intercom thing and announced, "Everyone to the lab. Repeat. Everyone to the lab. Intruder in the lab." Doc Oct tried to knock out White Tiger and Nova but failed. He successfully knocked out Spiderman and held him in one metal tentacle. I stopped shooting starbolts at him and ripped off the tentacle that held Spiderman and slammed Oct into a wall that didn't have a hole in it. One of Oct's tentacles grabbed me from behind, attempting to free himself. I used my feet to push on his shoulder, probably cracking his bone and making his tentacle release me. Before we started attacking again, he jumped out of the Helicarrier. Fury walked to the intercom

"I want a team of agents to be looking for him from the ground.", Fury said into the intercom. He turned away from the speaker. "White Tiger and Powerman, look for him from the buildings. Iron Man and Nova, look for him from the air. Nobody leave without Jade healing any injuries. Jade, wake up Spiderman. When he is awake, tell him to join White Tiger and Powerman." And with that, he left the room. After I woke up Spidey, I healed his head, and I healed the people that need to be and they left. I walked up to Dr. Connors.

"I'm okay. I'm Dr. Connors.", he said.

"I'm Jade.", I said, holding out a gray hand toward one of his arms, but I pulled it back when I saw there was no arm. _Whoops._

Reading my thoughts, he said, "It's okay." I smiled.

"Let's clean up this place.", I said. As we cleaned, he asked, "I'm not trying to be rude, but why are you gray?"

"I'm only part human.", I said simply as we finally got done cleaning. I looked at the clock. "Holy Azar! Ms. Parker is going to be home any minute! Gotta go!", I said, then jumped out of the Helicarrier.

Peter's POV, 3:00 p.m., February 23, training room

"Ha!", said Nova in triumph as he pinned me down. "I win!"

Jade said to my team, "Be on the lookout."

"Why?", asked White Tiger.

"Because Oct tried to knock you guys out and he has a suit with a Reactor in it. Something's going on.", she said.

"I think you're overreacting.", said Nova. She muttered something then started to meditate. Later, at the house, I started whispering with Ava.

"Find out anything yet?", I asked.

"Nothing. I tried to ask her who Slade was and she snapped at me and said that she didn't know what I was talking about.", she replied.

"Ok. Tell me if you find out anything.", I said. She nodded and walked up to her room.

**R&R!**


End file.
